Lazy Captain
by Arihimew
Summary: Little Nanao was ordered by Vice-Captain Yadomaru to make her Captain sign some paperwork. This was her first time did it, and she already made him surprised... One-shot


**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or the characters. If I did, there would be more stories about Shunsui-Nanao, and Nanao would fight too!**

**

* * *

**

"Captain Kyouraku, sir."

Kyouraku growled when a soft nudge on his haori awoke him. The sake bottle in his hand almost slipped and fell to the floor. He moved and put his head on his arm, eyes still closed. "Not now, Lisa-chan."

"Captain, Vice-Captain Yadomaru…"

He opens his lids almost immediately. It wasn't Lisa-chan's voice. This voice didn't have any sharp tone that Lisa-chan usually bore in hers; on the contrary, this voice was softer and a little trembling. He got up from his position before and sat more properly to see who was coming. He looked around and found no one. Not even the shadows.

"Ca-captain…" the voice voiced.

He turned his gaze to a little girl in black shinigami uniform who stood next to him. Her small hand nudged his pink haori gently until she met his eyes. She knitted her brows, looked a bit worried—or afraid perhaps, about something. "Now now, who is this beautiful girl in front of me?"

"I-Ise Nanao, sir."

"Don't be so tense, Nanao-chan. Your captain won't bite." He glanced at her with his infamous smile. "So, what is so urgent so that you need to awoke me, little Nanao-chan?"

She instantly released her soft grip on his haori and startled. "I am sorry, Captain Kyouraku. I know it's inappropriate to wake your superior up like that, but you didn't open your eyes even though I had called you several times. So I…"

"It's fine. No worries." He chuckled when she flushed.

"I, I thought you were fainted, sir. So I tried to wake you up." She slowly walked backward and stopped in front of her captain's desk.

He almost burst a small laugh. Sure it needed more than three bottles of sake to make him passed out. Besides, who would think that nudging could wake someone from faintness? "I was just taking a nap, Nanao-chan. Anyway, you haven't answered my question yet."

She confused for a second, but then remembered. "Vice-Captain Yadomaru wants you to sign in these papers, sir. She needs to assist some new division member practicing their Kido at this hour, so she told me to give this to you instead."

He knitted his eyebrows. "Aren't you a new division member too, Nanao-chan?"

"I am, sir. I will go back to the training ground after you sign these." She put the papers on his desk.

"You may go then. I'll sign these later."

She looked a bit hesitant, but she stood still. "Pardon me Captain, but Vice-Captain Yadomaru instructed me to not leave you until you sign the paper. She said that Division One will collect them in an hour, so you need to sign it now."

"An hour is still quite long. I'll sign it later after taking another nap." He opened his sake bottle and took a sip of it. It's almost empty. He stood up and made his way to the rack where his sake bottles were stored. He tried to open the drawer but it's locked. He pulled it once more but it's useless.

"I'm afraid that it won't work, sir."

Kyouraku turned around to meet the petite figure who still stood in front of his desk. "Why so, Nanao-chan?'

"Vice-Captain Yadomaru told me one day that sake is your key, Captain. She said your sake is a hell for her, but it could turn beneficial if we know how to make it. So I…" she hesitantly showed him a key in her hand, "I locked your drawer."

He widened his eyes, surprised. "How did you know that I stored my sake in there? Lisa-chan told you about it too?"

"She didn't. Your drawer was opened when I came in and I saw some bottles of sake there, so I locked it and took the key with me."

Really, what a careless man he was. How could he let his treasure chest opened like that, allowing people to take it steal it away like that.

"Give me the key, Nanao-chan."

Her hands gripped the key more tightly. "Only if you sign your paperwork, sir."

Kyouraku growled. That cruel vice-captain of him, it thanked to her and her little minion now his sake, his precious sake was locked in his own rack. Moreover, the key was now with a girl who had appearance not more than a ten years old girl. He looked at her and then to his shelf. He could slash the drawer easily, but no, he liked his rack too much. It was already there when he first became Eight Division's captain years ago; it was like a history for him.

Another option was by coercing the little girl. But again, no. Kyouraku Shunsui would not force nor hurt any girl, not even after thousand years.

"Why do you give me only two hard options, Nanao-chan?" he pouted.

"Two options?" the little girl flustered.

"To slash the drawer or force you to give the key back to me. It is too hard to choose."

"Excuse me Captain, but I believe you have three instead of two. You just need to put your sign on the paper, and then I will give you the key obediently."

"That's not in my option list. I can do it later, Nanao-chan, I will. But now I am too lazy and I want my sake." He raised his hand, asking for the key. "So please."

Now she wasn't flustered, she was frowning. She put her hand on her waist, glared at him. "Lazy? Who are you? Aren't you the captain of Gotei 13? YOU ARE the captain of Eight Division. So why does Vice-Captain Yadomaru have more works than you, a lot more than you. Even the twelfth seat, Kiritsubo-san, works more diligently than you. And if you don't know yet, sir, he only has one foot left. He still wanders around the division all day to check and patrol while you are sleeping like an idiot. And now you are pouting me because you are too lazy to even sign some pieces of paper?"

Kyouraku gaped, looking at the little figure in front of him dumbfoundedly. He just watched her took the paperwork, brush, and ink before she walked to him, eyes still gave him a death glare. "Now you sign these papers. I don't want to be the victim of your laziness. I want to go back to my Kido practice as soon as possible."

He blinked, unable to form a word. He looked at her once again before followed her order obediently. He took the paperwork and signed them one by one quickly, not even stole another glance at her. In ten minutes he finally did all of the paperwork. He gave them to his little superintendent.

"I'm done, Nanao-chan."

He waited until her hands took it back, but it never came. He raised his head, looking at her for the first time for the last ten minutes. She flushed and her eyes denied meeting his eyes. She looked uncomfortable and awfully uncomfortable.

"Nanao-chan?"

"I-I am sorry Captain. I didn't know what thing possessed me to make me behaving like I did. I am terribly sorry, Captain Kyouraku." Her lips trembled, and then she bowed her head deeply to him.

Her captain stares at her in confusion and amusement. Then he burst into a big laugh.

"S-Sir?"

"Yare yare, you are such a girl, Nanao-chan." He wiped his tears. "It's ok. I am quite surprise, but I am fine and not hurt at all. So no need to say sorry anymore."

"No sir. I was being inappropriate to my supervisor, and I deserve some punishment for that."

"I don't believe so. Nanao-chan doesn't need any punishment that can make her tired and hurt."

"But sir…"

Kyouraku sighed, but he smiled widely at her. "Well if you insist, then I want you to hand me back my drawer's key and give these paperwork to Lisa-chan."

She knitted her brows. "Those are not a punishment, captain, those are our agreement before."

"Ah, are you against your supervisor's order, Nanao-chan?" Kyouraku grinned.

She looked flustered, but then she handed him the key and took the papers. "Thank you, Captain Kyouraku, and I'm sorry."

He patted her head once. "Don't let yourself become the victim of my laziness, Nanao-chan. Go back to your practice now." He laughed, watching her blushed and left right away.

* * *

**You know what I love you to do. So, please?**


End file.
